To Be Accepted
by Lady Arabella Sedai
Summary: This is the story of a Domani girl who discovers she can channel, and her road to becoming an Accepted of the White Tower. My first WoT fan fic! Pleeze r+r! Complete!!! Er...well, kinda! As much as will be for now!
1. Prologue

(A/N- Hey!  Sry that this prologue wasn't up when I first posted this story.  I decided after I had started to make one.  Pleeze note that Allorallen, Jaramide, the AB and NE, Arad Doman, Safer, Sedai, High Queen Egoridin, Bandar Eban, and all other things that you will recognize from the Wheel of Time books belong to Robert Jordan, not me!  Thanx!  And for a more complete author's note, see the authors note on chapter one!  Thanx!  Enjoy!  And Allorallen is what is now Bandar Eban, and Jaramide is what is now part of Arad Doman, Saldaea, and a few other places in that area!  For more info, read The World of Robert Jordan's The Wheel of Time.  That is where I got tons of my info!  It is quite interesting!  And now, good-bye!                                      ~Lady Arabella Sedai)

Prologue- Prophecies

_In Allorallen, Jaramide, 220AB_:

Kortena Sedai walked through the wide streets of Allorallen, intent on the palace on the hills above.  She needed to tell someone of the information she had discovered.  She nodded gravely to a pair of young girls who bowed at her.  She was well known through out the city as the adviser to Keladry Mostiva, Lady of Allorallen.  Hurrying up the steep rocky road to the palace, she rushed through the gates and into the marvelous building.  She had stared at it when she had first come here, 11 years ago, after the Compact of the Ten Nations was formed.  She had been there when the final document was signed, a representative of her home country, Jaramide.  She had been the adviser to High Queen Egoridin herself, until the White Tower had asked her to help out Lady Keladry.  She could have been the most influential Aes Sedai in Jaramide by now if the White Tower hadn't ordered her here!

"My Lady, how may I serve you?" asked a voice behind her.  She turned to look at the servant that had interrupted her thoughts.  But he had appeared at the most convenient time.

"Tell the Lady Keladry that I must talk to her at once," Kortena instructed the servant.  "Tell her to meet me in my sitting room."

"As you wish, Aes Sedai."  Bowing, the servant ran to do as he was bid.

Kortena walked briskly to her quarters, to find Keladry already waiting for her.  Keladry rose to her feet as soon as Kortena entered the room.

"You asked a servant to summon me.  What for?" asked Keladry, sounding quite annoyed.

"I have some news for you.  The High Queen Egoridin wishes all Lords and Ladies to come to Deranbar, the capital, to witness the naming of her heir."

"But who is the heir?"  
            "It has not yet been announced who will succeed her."

Suddenly, Kortena felt very, what was the word, light-headed.  She knew what it meant though.  Kortena was one of the rare Aes Sedai who had the Foretelling, the ability to see the future.  It was unpredictable, coming and going at random.  But when it did come, she had the very symptoms she had now.  The same symptoms she had had since she had begun channeling at the age of eighteen, almost one hundred and fifty years ago.

"Quick, get something to write on.  Write my exact words," she ordered.           

"What?  Why for?"

"Just do it!!!  Quickly!  Before I have my Foretelling!"

Keladry scrambled to find a piece of parchment and found a quill, ready to use.  Digging out a bottle of ink, she listened intently for Kortena's words.

Taking a shuddering breath, Kortena opened herself to the Foretelling.

"_When the one who is prophesized to save and destroy, help and hurt, is reborn, a girl shall also be born.  She shall be stronger than any Aes Sedai after the Breaking, stronger than the Forsaken.  She shall be borne by mortal, but, in truth, shall be the daughter of the Creator himself.  She shall seem to be of the Jaramide blood, but shall instead be of all bloods, and of no blood.  She shall help ease the path of the world during the period of turmoil that the prophesized one shall bring, and will work to save the world from the prophesized one.  She shall be marked to show that she is indeed the Daughter of the Light._"  As Kortena's Foretelling ended, she noticed Keladry staring at her, all the blood drained from her face.  

"W-W-What was that?" stammered Keladry.

"My Foretelling.  Did you write it down?" demanded Kortena.

Keladry hastily grabbed her piece of parchment and passed it to Kortena, who commented,  "I must make sure that the next High Queen knows of this, and that this prophecy is remembered until the time of the Dragon Reborn."

~ ~ ~

_In the capital city of Jaramide, Deranbar, 221AB_:

"_Deyeniye, dyu ninte conicion ca'l yet ye _(A/N- This is the Old Tongue for Majesty, by your summons I do come)," murmured Keladry Mostiva, Lady of Allorallen as she kneeled before the dais.  She was in the presence of the High Queen Egoridin of Jaramide, the famous ruler who had signed the Compact of the Ten Nations.  

"Ah, my daughter, please rise," responded Egoridin ceremoniously.  "Are you a scholar?"

"No, your majesty.  It is just a phrase that Kortena Sedai taught me to use here."

"Ah, Kortena.  How is she?"

"I am fine, your majesty," said Kortena as she entered the room.  "It is nice to see you again."

"Yes, Kortena.  It is nice to see you again too.  But I'm afraid this isn't the time for idle conversation.  I need an heir.  But who?"

"I know someone, should she be willing."

"Who might that be?"

"Keladry Mostiva, Lady of Allorallen."

"Keladry, please come forward."

"Yes, your majesty?" questioned Kel.

"Do you accept the offer to become my heir, the heir to the nation of Jaramide?"

Blinking back tears, Kel answered, "If the Light willing, I will."

"Well, then, get dressed in your finest silks.  We have a new heir to present!  What are you waiting for?  Go!"

Kel ran from the room, leaving the two women behind.  Imagine.  She, Keladry Mostiva, Lady of Allorallen, the High Queen of Jaramide!  And to believe she had started out the youngest daughter of House Mostiva!

~ ~ ~

"Now that that is taken care of, what are you here for Kortena?" asked Egoridin.

"I had the Foretelling the day I received the information to come to the capital.  I spoke a prophecy about a girl who shall be born of the Jaramide blood who shall be known as the Daughter of the Light."

"You did?  But I thought you couldn't ever remember your Foretellings!"

"I had Keladry write it down.  She knows of this prophecy.  But we have to make sure that it is remembered.  Somehow, we do."

"But how?"

"I am sending a copy to the White Tower, and am going to put another copy in the Royal Museum, with your permission.  That means that the White Tower will be on the lookout for strong channelers from here, in hopes it will be the Daughter of the Light."

~ ~ ~

_Deranbar, Jaramide, 230AB_:

High Queen Keladry Mostiva, Queen of Jaramide, sat pondering her disision.  It had been five years since the former High Queen Egoridin had passed away.  She had requested that the Kortena Prophecy be announced to the world.  The prophecy that Kortena Sedai had spoken to her that day ten years ago in her former palace in Allorallen hadn't been named until that day, to recognize and remember the Aes Sedai that had spoken those words.  Kortena had died the year after she had spoken those fateful words.  But now, Kel was about to read those words to the world, so the world would await the Daughter of the Light.  They would be known all over the world.  But she wasn't sure how the public would react.  The hadn't liked the Prophecies of the Dragon, but this was a kinder prophecy.  How would they like this?

~ ~ ~

In the city of Bandar Eban, which was once know as Allorallen, in the country of Arad Doman, which was once Jaramide and Safer, a girl was born.  A girl who was to become known as the Daughter of the Light, the strongest female Aes Sedai of the Age, saver of the world. 

~ ~ ~

So, what do you think?  Pleeze r+r!  Thanx a bunch!

                                                            ~Lady Arabella Sedai


	2. Aes Sedai

(A/N- Hey everyone!  This is Lady Arabella, with my first Wheel of Time fan fic, To be Accepted!  It is about a Domani girl who discovers she can channel, and her path to reaching Accepted.  Pleeze r+r!  Thanx!  I'll mention all people who review at the start of my next chapter, so pleeze give me a name you would like to be recognized as, or your fanfiction.net ID!  Thanx a bunch!  Enjoy!)

Chapter 1- Aes Sedai

"Arabella!  Are you paying attention?!?!"

Arabella just barely suppressed a sigh.  "Yes Mother."

"You need to know this to become a successful merchant!"

A merchant.  That was what she was to become.  Arabella Transtiva, a Domani merchant.  She sighed again.

"Arabella, now listen closely.  This is how you must walk, with a slight sway.  Watch me.  Now you try."

Ara heaved herself out of her chair. Almost tripping over her pale yellow clinging skirts, slashed with green, she attempted to imitate her mother.  Ara's coppery face contained emerald green eyes, which stared at her feet to ensure that she didn't trip.  They had to look a long way.  Ara was tall and willowy, with gleaming hair as black as coal.

"Good.  But not good enough.  More like this.  No, no no!  You're doing it wrong!"

Ara's mother, Corele Transtiva, was tall, even for a Domani, with a face to match Ara's.  Looks did seem to run in the family.  But there was on big difference: behavior.  Ara was awkward with herself and men, as where Corele was graceful, with the men swarming around her like flies.

"Now try ag—"

A knock interrupted  Corele.  She walked over to the door and yanked it open.  Ara almost sighed again.  It was probably that man from Andor that Corele was having an "affair" with.  And she'd be stuck with them.  At the age of eighteen, she was allowed as much freedom as a ten-year-old!

"Oh, please come in," said Corele.  Why isn't she talking all honey-like? thought Ara.  Her answer came almost immediately, as a woman stepped though the door.  As she glanced at Ara, a shiver ran down her back.  That ageless face could only mean one thing: an Aes Sedai.

"Do you need anything?  Perhaps tea?" questioned Corele.

"Some tea would me nice," replied the Aes Sedai absently.

Ara had once had a dream of becoming Aes Sedai.  But as the ability to channel hadn't turned up in her yet, she had given up hope.  Lost in her thoughts, she didn't notice the Aes Sedai was trying to ask her a question.

"Oh, I'm so sorry, my Lady!  I didn't hear you!"

"What is your name child?" the Aes Sedai responded.

Ara hesitated.

"Spit it out girl."

"My name is Arabella Leane Transtiva.  If I may ask, who are you?"

"Oh, I'm Verin Mathwin, Aes Sedai of the Brown Ajah.  And you are about to become the newest novice to the Tower."

"What!!" yelped Ara, jumping to her feet.  "I can't channel!"

"Yes you can," retorted Verin, unperturbed by Ara's reaction.  "You have the potential to be more powerful than the Forsaken."

"T-T-The Fors-s-saken?" asked Ara, quivering.

"Yes.  You could be more powerful than Nynaeve al'Meara, Aes Sedai of the Yellow Ajah.  She is the strongest among us Aes Sedai.  But there are novices as powerful as her.  But you could easily hold as much of the One Power as she could."

"Are you serious?  I can become an Aes Sedai?  Not a merchant?"

"What are you talking about?" asked Corele suspiciously, walking into the room, carrying a tray with tea.  She set it on the table and turned to glare at Ara.  "What??"

"Arabella has the ability to channel.  She should come with me to the Tower immediately."

"Which Tower?  I've heard rumors that the Tower is split."

"The rebel Aes Sedai, ruled over by Egwene al'Vere, Flame of Tar Valon, Watcher of the Seals, the Amyrlin Seat."

"But it's not right, being a rebel."

:If you want Arabella to become a _damane_, fine with me.  If you want that, I'll leave right now."

"What's a _damane_?" questioned Ara.

"You don't know?!?!"

Ara and Corele shook their heads.

"Well, in the Old Tongue, it means Leashed One.  I presume you have heard of the Seanchan, right?  Yes, good.  Well, they use something called an _a'dam_, a collar and bracelet connected by a silver leash, to control woman who can channel.  The _damane_ wear the collar, and are controlled by woman who wear the bracelet, called _sul'dam_, which means Leash Holder in the Old Tongue, and they are used as weapons in battle.  They basically are dogs.  Any woman who can channel and is not leashed is a _marath'damane_, or, in the Old Tongue, Those Who Must Be Leashed."

"You mean they are coming here?" asked Ara faintly.

"I'm searching Bandar Eban for everyone who can channel, along with four other sisters, so that if the Seanchan do decide to take over Arad Doman, there won't be any _marath'damane_ here for them to capture.  But enough of that.  I'm leaving in the morning to bring you and our other new Domani novices to the rebel Tower.  Pack your things and be ready to leave at dawn."  With that, Verin stood and walked towards the door.  Corele darted to the door and pulled it open, murmuring, "I shall see you tomorrow, Verin Sedai."  She snapped the door shut and collapsed into the same chair Verin had used.

She sighed.  "We had better get you packed up.  You have a long journey ahead of you." 

~ ~ ~ 

So, what do you think?  Review pleeze!

            ~Lady Arabella


	3. Traveling

(A/N- Hey everyone!  This is Lady Arabella Sedai.  Yes, I did change my account name to Lady Arabella Sedai, due to the fact that someone else chose the name Lady Arabella.  Plus, I did need a change!  It was old.  So now my full name is Lady Arabella of Mindelan, Aes Sedai of the Yellow Ajah, and people can call me that, or Lady Arabella Sedai, or Lady Ara Sedai, or Arabella Sedai, or Ara Sedai, or Lady Arabella, or Lady Ara, or Arabella, or just plain old Ara.  I don't give a crap what u call me.  Just read and review my fan fics.  I know, I know, I did promise to write the names of all who reviewed this fan fic's first chapter, so here is the list:

Lilyflower8602- Yeah, I reviewed your story.  And I will not sign your petition thingy, k?

Nynaeve- Thanx!

Emily- Actually, Ara is one who has the spark born in her.  So she would be a _damane_, k?

That's it for now.  I'll do the same for this chapter!  r+r, and enjoy!

~Lady Arabella of Mindelan, Aes Sedai of the Yellow Ajah)

Chapter 2- Traveling 

"Ara!  Wake up!  It's almost dawn!"

Ara groaned.  She _never_ got up at dawn.  Never!  Yet here she was, up before dawn, all so she could go to the White Tower and become and Aes Sedai.

"Hurry up and get ready!  Verin Sedai will be here soon!"

"I'm getting ready Mother!"

"Here.  What are you going to wear?

"White silk."

"Why not blue?  Or green?  Or something?"

"Novices wear white Mother."

"Oh.  Well, in that case, I'll get something for you to eat."

"Whatever Mother."

Five minutes later, Ara was dressed in clinging white skirts.  She ran to open the door when a loud knock sounded.  She opened it on Verin, along with thirteen other Domani girls, one of which she recognized immediately.

"Niyusa!  What in the name of the Light are you doing here?"

"Same thing you are.  Going to become a novice."

"You can channel?"

"Of course!"

Ara ran to grab her things, thinking.  It would be nice to have her best friend with her in the Tower.  She rushed back to the door and kissed Corele goodbye.

"I'll see you soon!  I'll come visit you in the White Tower in a year or two!" said Corele, chin trembling.

"Hurry up!  We don't have time for this!" snapped Verin.  "I want to be out of here by dawn!  We're expected at the White Tower tomorrow!"

"Tomorrow?  How on earth—" began Corele.

"We have no time for that!  Arabella can write to you if you _must_ know, but we have to go!  Now!"

"Bye Mother!  I'll write to you, okay?" said Ara.

"Yes.  Well, bye Ara!" Corele slowly closed the door.

"We must hurry.  We've wasted enough time with this nonsense," rapped Verin.

The girls ran to grab their horses and mounted up.  Ara patted her yellow dun mare, Chalinda, which, if she was correct, meant sweet girl, who was restless due to Ara's nervous grip on her reins.

"Come.  We have a day's ride ahead of us," said Verin, turning her horse east.

~ ~ ~

Ara slumped in her saddle, exhausted from the day's ride.  They had spent all _day_ in the saddle.  She was no lily, but she was sure she wouldn't be able to sit comfortably for a week!

"Everyone, we'll make camp here for the night," announced Verin.  Ara heard her sigh of relief echoed by the rest of her party.  "And tomorrow we'll be in the Tower."  Silence greeted Verin's announcement.

"T-T-Tomorrow?"  asked a girl Ara didn't know.

"Yes.  We will be Traveling."

The girls muttered in confusion.  "What is it?" asked Ara.  Under the glare Verin sent at her she added, "Verin Sedai."

"It is a skill though lost that was rediscovered by the Flame of Tar Valon, Watcher of the Seals, the Amyrlin Seat, Egwene al'Vere.  (A/N- Sry if the title is wrong.  I can't remember what it is, and I can't find it in the book!  So, sry!)  It is the ability to instantly step through a portal of sorts and be somewhere else," instructed Verin.  "You won't be taught how to do it until you are raised to the shawl."

Darn, thought Ara.  Now I can't Travel to see my mother.

"Everyone get to bed.  We are going to have an interesting day tomorrow."

~ ~ ~

"Everyone wake up!"  shouted Verin.  Ara opened her eyes, staring at the dark figure standing over her.  She groaned as she rolled out of her blankets.  Cold air hit her as she quickly dressed in the snow-white, plain, woolen, loose-fitting dress of a novice of the White Tower, provided by Verin.  "Why are we up at this hour, Verin Sedai?"  
            "The Seanchan just invaded Bandar Eban.  We have to go now, otherwise we'll all be collared as _damane_!  We have to go _now_!"

"But…but what about the other Aes Sedai?  The ones that were with you?" asked Ara.

"They Traveled here.  Now go!"  Raising her voice, she added, "Everyone, report to the meadow!  Immediately!"

Ara ran, grabbing her stuff as she sprinted for the meadow.  She could see a large shining arch in the center, surrounded by the three Aes Sedai she didn't know.

"Everyone, everyone, please go through the arch!" shouted Verin.

"_Dovie'andi se tovya sagain_," muttered Ara as she stepped slowly through the arch.  (A/N- _Dovie'andi se tovya sagain_ means 'It's time to roll the dice' in the old tongue.  It is the motto for _Shen an Calhar_, the Band of the Red Hand, inspired by their leader, Mat Cauthon!)

~ ~ ~

So, what do u think???  Pleeze r+r!  Thanx a bunch!  Also, for more info on this world, read The World of Robert Jordan's The Wheel of Time.  It has info on the Forsaken, White Tower, Age of Legends, Seanchan, everyone!  I am reading it right now, in hopes that it will help me with my story.  So read it!  Thanx!

    ~Lady Arabella of Mindelan, Aes Sedai of the Yellow Ajah

     The Queen of the Winds, Queen of Arad Doman

Keeper of the Chronicles to the Lily Evans Potter Lupin Black 

of House Mauraders of Andor, Queen of Andor, Amyrlin Seat

(Hehe.  Just some titles I dreamed up.  My real titles are Lady 

Arabella of Mindelan (Or of House Mindelan of Arad Doman, 

    Aes Sedai of the Yellow Ajah, k?  Bye!)


	4. Novice

(A/N- Hey everyone!  Sry it took me so long to write this chapter.  I've been kinda having a writer's block lately.  So, anyways, here are the people who reviewed, same as always:

Zaz- Well, I am giving u more!

Lilyflower8602- No, I will not sign it!

Stormer- Thanx for the advise.  I'll keep it in mind!  And sure I'll read your fics!  When I have time!

Aaria- Thanx!  I'll try to keep them coming!  I've started on Chapter 4 already!

So, anyways, this is the third chapter (No duh) and I hope u enjoy!  Oh, and for all u out there that will be reading this after Crossroads of Twilight comes out, this takes place after Winter's Heart, but was written before Crossroads, so it may be different in there than here.  So, r+r, and enjoy!

~Lady Arabella Sedai)

Chapter 3- Novice 

Blinking her eyes like a light-struck deer, Ara stared at the scene in front of her.  Aes Sedai bustled everywhere, almost hidden in the crowd of novices, Accepted, soldiers, and others.  She lurched forwards as Niyusa was shoved in after her.

"New novices, this way please!" shouted a short, stout Accepted.  Following her, Ara was led towards the center of the camp.

"Where are we going?" asked Ara curiously.

"Be quiet.  It is not your place to ask questions of Aes Sedai or Accepted."

"But Verin Sedai let me."

"That was just Verin Sedai."

Ara followed her in silence.  Stepping into a tent with the Flame of Tar Valon on it, she stared at the two women occupying the tent.  The first wore a blue stole.  She also, from what Ara had heard, should have had a staff to mark her position as Keeper of the Chronicles.  The other woman was short, with dark brown hair and dark eyes.  Lacking the ageless face, she wore the seven-striped stole.  She was the Amyrlin Seat.

~ ~ ~

Egwene stared at the Domani girl ushered before her. The reason was her Dreaming.  (A/N- Egwene's not Ara's!)  She had dreamed that a Domani girl would come to train in the Tower that would have the fate of the world balanced on her shoulders.  She hadn't known when though, so she had ordered that all new Domani novices be brought to her.  She motioned to the Accepted, who led her out.

"Sheriam?"

Sheriam jumped.  "What?"

"That's her.  The one I Dreamed of."

~ ~ ~

Ara stared back at the tent as she was led to, to, to…well, she didn't know where to.  She had only been in there one minute!

"Here," said the Accepted as Ara whipped her head around to look at her.  "Go and get your novice dress."

Slowly Ara stepped though the door, lifting the canvas flap.  Glancing around, she locked her gaze on a slightly plump woman who stood measuring Niyusa.

"What are you doing?" asked a sharp voice behind her.  Whirling, she tilted her head back to stare at an Aes Sedai.  "Are you a novice?"

"Y-Y-Yes…Aes Sedai?"

"Myrelle Sedai of the Green Ajah.  Now, lets get you fitted for a novice dress."

"Y-Y-Yes Myrelle Sedai."

~ ~ ~

Ara lay staring at the ceiling of her new home, on her new bed, in her new clothes.  It wasn't really a home, just a tiny tent that she had been taught how to put up and take down.  Not that they were going anywhere soon, not with Tar Valon only a few miles away.  The only reason they weren't camped in sight of Tar Valon, she had found out from an over-eager novice, was that the Aes Sedai didn't want to involve the novices and Accepted in their war.  Daily attempts were made to bridge the wall and capture the White Tower, but none so far had made it.  A loud knock sounded on the wood propped outside the door, to use as a knocker, causing Ara to leap up and fling open the flap.

"You have to start your lessons now."

~ ~ ~

An hour later, Ara sat cross-legged across from Anaiya Sedai.

"Concentrate again.  Envision yourself as a rosebud.  Surrender to _saidar_.  Let it fill you, flow…"

Ara zoned out as she struggled to embrace _saidar_.  She could sense it now, but not touch it.  Anaiya had been surprised that she could sense it.  It seemed most couldn't for weeks!

"…embrace it, let it fill you…"

Suddenly Ara felt something.  She couldn't really explain what, but it was if she was filled with life.  Filled with light.  Her senses were sharper too!

~ ~ ~

"Envision yourself as a rose"

Anaiya noticed the glow of _saidar_ surrounding Ara.  How could it be?

"Ara!" she exclaimed.  "You're embracing _saidar_!"

"What?" asked Ara drowsily.

"YOU'RE EMBRACING _SAIDAR_!!!"

"Oh.  It that the light?"

"Yes."

Anaiya was stunned.  Only wilders had ever learned quickly to touch _saidar_, but even wilders never embraced it on their first day!

~ ~ ~

Ara stood ten minutes later before the Amyrlin Seat.

"How did you do it?" she demanded.

"I just did," stammered Ara.

"I know that, but how?!?!"

"I don't know, Mother."

"Embrace _saidar_ again."

The Amyrlin Seat looked on as Ara reached toward the circle of light crammed in the back of her head.  Grabbing it, she let it fill her.  She knew she could hold much, much more, but chose not to show off her power.

"You aren't holding as much as you can, are you?" inquired Egwene.

Ara blinked.  How did she know?  "Um, not really."

"Hold as much as you can.  Don't stand there gawking girl.  I told you to hold as much as you can!"

Straining, Ara pulled, and pulled, and pulled, until she could hold no more.  Turning to face the Amyrlin, she stopped, seeing the look on Egwene's face.  "What's the matter Mother?"

"You're holding twice what I could.  And you haven't even grown into your power yet," she replied faintly.

~ ~ ~

Ara exited the tent one hour later, completely exhausted.  She had been forced to do all sorts of tests.  She didn't even know what half of them had been for~

"Hello…Arabella, right?" said a girl behind her.  Ara turned, expecting to be berated about why she had been in the Amyrlin's Study.  Instead, she found the girl smiling.  She had long, flowing read hair with brilliant green eyes.  She also wore novice white.  "I'm Lily."

"I'm Ara for short.  Where are you from Lily?" asked Ara cautiously.

"Oh, I'm from Andor.  My full name though is Lady Lily of House Evan Black Lupin Potter (A/N- Pleeze note those names belong (Kinda) to J. K. Rowling.  I didn't make these up.  Thanx!).  I'm the Daughter Heir of Andor, being Queen Elayne's closest relative, but only until Elayne has her child.  Unless it's a boy.  Then I'll stay Daughter Heir.  Who are you?"

"Arabella Transtiva, daughter of Corele Transtiva, a Domani merchant.  I think I'm related to the Queen, Egeandin of House Mindelan (A/N- Mindelan is from Tamora Pierce, not me.  It will probably be used again, but as the next chapters aren't written yet, I don't know!).  My mom was her sister, but married out of the family.  I'd probably be Daughter Heir if that title existed in Arad Doman."  

"Oh.  So your almost a queen too Ara!"

"I am?  I've never actually heard from the Queen.  As my mother married out of the family, we gave up all claims to the throne.  But as there are no heirs as they have all disappeared, I might become the heir, Lily."

"Do you have any classes with me?"

"I don't know.  Since I've been moved to the advanced novice classes, I don't know who's in it."

"Well, I'm in the advanced novice classes so I'm sure I'll be in your class!"

"Neat."

"Here, let me introduce you to my other friends."

Turning, Lily shouted over to a small group of girls, "Come over here!"

The girls all trooped over.  "What do you want Lily?" asked a short girl with pale skin and hair as black as coal.  "Did you call us over for nothing?"

"No.  I wanted to introduce you to my newest friend Lady Arabella of House Mindelan, of Arad Doman, heir to the Throne of Beauty and the Diamond Crown."

"But I'm not officially a lady, or the heir to the throne!"

"Hey!  I'm Vana of House Shenalra," said the girl that had first spoken.

"I'm Zelda of the Shirnai sept of the Taardad Aiel.  And what should we call you Arabella Mindelan?" said another girl, who was taller that even Ara, with pale hair and light eyes.  One of the legendary Aiel who lived in the Aiel Waste.  She better watch out for that one, in case she put a knife in her back.

"Call me Ara.  And I'm Ara Transtiva, not Mindelan.  I should maybe be of House Mindelan, but nothing's official.  Nothing's even hinting that I will be of House Mindelan!"

"Okay.  Whatever you say Ara," responded Lily.

"Ara, I'm Stella of House Bryne of Andor.  I may be a minor house of Andor, but thanks to me, House Bryne is on its way to becoming a major house.  Lord Gareth Bryne "adopted" me into his house so that there'd be a survivor of the House for him to leave behind," stated a third girl, with blond/brown hair and blue eyes.

"Wait!  Don't forget me!!!  I'm Chrissy of House Legolas (A/N- Legolas belongs to J. J. R. Tolkien and the Lord of the Rings books!  Not me!  Once again!) of Andor!" butted in a girl that could have been Stella's twin, except for the hair and eye colors.

"And, of course, the best of us, me.  I'm Sa of the Shadrad Sept of the Goshien Aiel.  I'm first sisters with Zelda," announced the final girl, a light eyed girl with hair to match Stella's.  "You can call me Sa though."

The rest clamored to be called just by their first names: Lily, Vana, Zelda, Stella, Chrissy, and Sa.  Finally, Ara interrupted them in a vain attempt to distract them.  "Does anyone know when lessons begin?"

~ ~ ~

            So, what did you think?  This is my longest chapter!  Yeah!  Seven pages on Microsoft Word!  Yeah!  Same as always, review, yeah, you know.  But, also, I will once again be posting the names of all that have reviewed my story!  Thanx!

~Lady Arabella Sedai


	5. My Thanx

Hey everyone!  I'd just like to take a minute to thank all the people who have helped me make this story…

Lilyflower8602- Even though u have submitted annoying reviews that don't help me, u still helped me by agreeing (Kinda) to be a character in my story (Meaning Lily, Daughter Heir of Andor).  Also, u r a place to look for ideas when I run out.  That means that u better start thinkin' of something for Ara to face in the arches!  J/K.  (A/N- Though, if anyone does have an idea for the three arches that Accepted have to pass through, pleeze e-mail me at arabella2007@yahoo.com and give me ur idea.  I won't be able to use everyone's, and if I think of something chances r I'll use it, but it would help me!)  Also, my name isn't really Arabella, after all.  U r the one who gave me that nickname.  So, thanx a bunch!

Lady of Stars- U only have a very indirect link to my story.  Really, all u did was convince me to type off the top of my head onto the computer, and gave me the character of Stella of House Bryne (Snicker, snicker.  U haven't read the books, so u don't know why I'm snickering, but if u've read WoT, u would know.  Snicker, snicker).  But thanx for that!

Sara- My friend, thanx for agreeing to become Sa of the, um, what was it…ah, yes.  Thanx for agreeing to become Sa of the Shadrad Sept of the Goshien Aiel.  I really appreciate it!  And I thank u for the ideas!

Chrissy2crazy- Thanx for giving me the inspiration to make u Chrissy of House Legolas, since u are totally obsessed with Lord of the Rings in general, and Legolas in particular!

Vana Burke- Thanx for giving me the character of Vana of House Shenalra.  I would have made u of House Torkilson if I had remembered, but I didn't.  Especially since I'll be making Chris a character later on in the story. (Hint, hint!  But not to when!)  Thanx again!

Zelda- Thanx so much for giving me Zelda of the Shirnai sept of the Taardad Aiel.  U need to read the WoT books so that u know what an Aiel is!!!

Stormer- Thanx for the reviews.  What u wrote will probably help my work, but I'm not positive about that.  Oh, and by the way, great fics.  I've started to read some, and they're great so far!

Zaz- Thanx for being a pushing force to get me to get more chapters up!  I'm working on it!  Especially now that it's Winter Break, cuz now I have time!  Thanx!

Aaria- Thanx for the review.  Like I said to Zaz, thanx for encouraging me to write more!  I appreciate it!

Emily- Thanx for allowing me to explain that Ara did have the spark born in her.  Thanx for asking about that, cuz otherwise I'm sure there would be others wondering that same question!

Nynaeve- Thanx for the encouragement!

Sry to those that reviewed b/4 I posted this, but I didn't notice!  But I will be doing this again in a few chapters, so don't worry.  These will be only people who reviewed after this was posted, or posted a review that I didn't find out about b/4 this was posted!  Thanx!  The next chapter is on the way!  Also, I will, from now on, only post the names of reviewers on the next thanx page.  A thanx page is basically this!  So review!  Thanx!

~Lady Arabella Sedai


	6. Discoveries

(A/N- Here we go again.  Another author's note.  This time I'm cut this and go right to the sweet stuff.  The people who reviewed need to get recognized like I promised, so here I go:

Lilyflower8602- Once and for all, I will NOT SIGN YOUR PETITION.  Now, stop saying that.  K?

K.  So, here is chapter 4.  I don't know if my writer's block is finally gone or not.  Whatever.  So, here it is!  And don't forget to r+r!

~Lady Arabella Sedai

PS- Another friend(s) have entered fanfiction.net.  One is chrissy2crazy.  The other Vana Burke, who wrote Alanna: The First Parody.  I will be keeping that story up, just so u know, but she will have all other stories on fanfiction.net under her name, not mine!  Thanx!)

Chapter 4- Discoveries 

Ara sighed as she submerged her arms in the soapy water.  She was here all because of Lily.  Lily had convinced her to go play a trick on the Myrelle Sedai, who seemed to particularly hate them.  Maybe it was the fact that they never really paid attention in her class, but for whatever the reason, they had decided to play a trick on her.  So they used the Power to rig a bucket of ice-cold water so it dumped on anyone who went though the door to Myrelle's tent.  The only problem was that Myrelle wasn't the first to go through.  It was bad enough that it wasn't Myrelle.  What made it even worse was that it was the Amyrlin Seat.  Why Ara seemed to have problems with the Amyrlin she didn't know, but now she was stuck scrubbing pots three hours a day for a month!  And it was only her second month here at the rebel Tower!  This wasn't the first thing she had done.  The list probably went for _miles_, from the bucket of water to tardiness, to forgetting to call Aes Sedai their title of Sedai, to being caught after dark out of her tent, all the way to being caught within a mile of Tar Valon without permission.  All she had wanted to do then was help, since she wasn't bound to the Three Oaths, and was more powerful then the three most powerful Aes Sedai linked!  Elayne, Queen of Andor, Nynaeve, her Aes Sedai advisor, and Egwene, the Amyrlin, had linked and tried to shield Ara from _saidar_, instructing her to try to do the same to them.  Well, guess who had won.  Ara.  She was only 18, yet had severed all the flows directed at her without having learned how and just barely being able to see the weaves, and had shielded them, with them holding _saidar_.  It was thought impossible for one woman to block three linked while they held the One Power, or had been thought until Ara did it.  So she had been sure that she could help.  But she had literally been dragged back and sent straight to the Mistress of Novices.  She hadn't been able to sit down comfortably for a week!

"You!  Novice!  Stop daydreaming and get to work!  Those pots won't scrub themselves!!!!"

"Yes Mistress."

Another thing that the Aes Sedai didn't know was that she knew the trick of Inverting, or hiding her weaves.  She had hid her weaves so none could see or sense them, so they did her work for her while she pretended to do it.  Burn the Aes Sedai who had thought that scrubbing pots and doing other work built character!

"How you doing, Ara?" whispered Lily.

"Oh, just fine," snapped Ara.  "Just fine doing work that is all because of you!"

"Oh, but it's not my fault that you chose to do it, is it?" she contradicted.

"Whatever."

"What are you two doing!  Get back to work!  And an extra day scrubbing for you!" yelled a kitchen hand.

"Now look what you got us," whispered Ara hotly.  "More work!  And it is only our second day!"

"But isn't it fun to know that you're doing something supposedly with your body, but really with the Power without anyone knowing?"  Ara had taught all her new friends the inverting trick.  Only she could see the flows that they had woven.  Another useful trick she hadn't learned, but already knew.  She shouldn't have been able to see those weaves, for no one but her and the weaver could see them, but she could.  Not an ability she was about to tell about though.

_~I wish Ara wouldn't be so jumpy about breaking the rules.~_

"What do you mean?  What were you talking about?" asked Ara.

"What?  I didn't say anything," responded Lily, sounding confused.  "You must be hearing things."

"But I could have sworn I just heard you say that you wished I wasn't so jumpy about breaking the rules," said Ara, just as confused as Lily.

Lily just stared at Ara.  Ara was getting a very sick feeling inside.  Why was she staring at her like that?  "I didn't say that.  I thought it."

~ ~ ~

"Come on!  You need to tell the Amyrlin!"

"NO!" shouted Ara.

Ara was back in her tiny tent.  It was even smaller now, thanks to the fact that she, Lily, Stella, Sa, Chrissy, Vana, and Zelda were all crammed into the tent.

"Why not?" demanded Sa.  "You could get tons of credit, and would be raised to Accepted probably as soon as we recapture the Tower!"

"No.  It is mine for me to deal with."

_~What a stubborn, Light-blinded fool.  She could have anything, yet she refuses it,~_ thought Vana.

_~How stubborn is she?~_ thought Sa.

_~Light!!!~_ thought Zelda.

_~She is an idiot!~_ thought Chrissy.

_~What foolishness,~_ thought Stella.

_~Why wont she listen to reason?  Our reasons made perfect sense!  And if it was found out, she could get in deep trouble.  Just like if it was found out that she knew how to invert weaves.  She has to be careful!~_ thought Lily.

"Fine.  I'm tired of everyone thought-insulting me.  I will tell the Amyrlin" conceded Ara.

"Yeah!  We knew you would!  Go tell her now!" shouted Zelda.

"No, I will not right now.  I never said when, since you cut me off.  I will tell the Amyrlin _after_ we capture the White Tower.  Deal?"

"Fine," agreed Vana sullenly.  "But in the meantime, we can use it to eavesdrop on the Aes Sedai.  Kind of.  Well, not really eavesdrop.  More like find out what they're thinking before they say it.  It would me quite handy, since we won't get in so much trouble."

"Yeah!" chorused the rest of the girls.

"Very well.  I'll tell her when we regain the Tower.  Until then, she won't hear a whisper of it."

~ ~ ~

So, what did u think?  Good?  Bad?  Review and tell me!  Thanx!!!!  And wasn't that idea out of the blue?  Hehe.  Hope it was!  Review!

~Lady Arabella Sedai


	7. Victory

(A/N- Here is Chapter 5.  Yeah, I know.  I'm going kinda fast.  But isn't that good, cuz doesn't that mean for fan fic for u?  I'm confundled.  Hehe.  That's my personal word!  Hehe.  Well, since I don't have any reviewers to recognize thanx to the thanx pages, I'll skip right to the interesting stuff: the story.  Yeah, I've decided that there will be quite a bit of space between this chapter and Chapter 4 (Discoveries) for a few reasons.  One, it makes more sense.  Or so I think.  Two, it's easier for me, cuz I don't have to write 20 or so chapters now.  Three, it lets me write more the highlights and get to other stuff that I want to add, but can't until Ara is in the arches, and until she's Accepted/Aes Sedai.  So I'm hurrying this story!  Thanx for stickin' with me!  r+r pleeze!  And enjoy!

~Lady Arabella Sedai)

Chapter 5- Victory 

Ara stomped down the dirt road worn in the ground from the countless feet that trampled it daily.  She had been told that she was ready to be Accepted.  But then told that she couldn't be until the Tower was regained.  And _then_ told that she would still be treated like a novice until she was raised!  Burn them!  But they had been thinking regrets about those last two statements, so at least they weren't being evil.  Her ability to read minds had helped her quite often.  She had learned even faster, and had helped catch two Black sisters.  She had tipped a soldier from the army lead by Gareth Bryne about the sisters, and he in turn had notified Gareth Bryne, who in turn notified the Aes Sedai.  They had questioned them, and found them to be of the Black Ajah.  Their stilling and execution had been two weeks ago.  It was amazing to think that in half a year she had learned so much, and had helped to put a dent in the Black Ajah!

"Ara!  Ara!  Ara!" shouted Lily from behind her.  Turning, Ara glared at her.

"Why did you bother me?" she asked sourly.

"Because as soon as the Tower is regained, I'm being raised to Accepted!  So are Sa, Zelda, Stella, Vana, and Chrissy!  And what about you?"

"I will be too…but we are still to be treated like novices until we are raised!  It is so unfair!  Blood and bloody ashes!"

"Ara!  Watch your language!"

"What?  That is how I feel!"

"Whatever."

_~Ah,~_ thought a voice behind Ara.  _~Our star pupils.  It is really too bad that they can't be raised right now, or even right away when we capture the Tower again.  We still have the other 50 novices that need to be raised, plus about 20 Accepted that are ready to become Aes Sedai, so they will have to wait probably a week or so.  Poor them!~_

Ara turned to stare at Sheriam.  Sheriam noticed Ara's stare.  "What are you looking at, girl?"

"She was just looking at our friend Sa, who is standing over there behind you, Sheriam Sedai," butted in Lily.

"Ah.  I see.  In that case, be about your lessons!"

Ara let a sigh escape as soon as Sheriam was out of earshot.  She then rounded on Lily.  "What did you do that for?  I was going to ask her why she called us poor girls, and why we will have to wait like, a week to get raised!"

"You always forget that you hear their thoughts, and that they don't know that you can."

"Oh, right.  I forgot!"

"Well, we better get back to our studies, in case Sheriam comes out again and asks what we are still doing here."

"Yeah."

~ ~ ~

Two days later, Ara woke to a loud racket from outside.  Why did everyone have to interrupt her sleep.  She kept getting less and less, thanks to the nightmares she had each night, dreams of a red-haired man, tall, who was wreaking havoc on a city, and she was forced to try to stop him as he tried to destroy her.  Dreams of a black shadow reaching for her, finally touching her, it's touch pain.  Overall, she wasn't getting enough sleep.  And now this.  Great.  She kicked off her sheets and grabbed one of her cloaks.  Even if it was summer, it was still cold in the middle of the night!  Flinging open her flap, she stared at the scene in front of her.  Aes Sedai were jumping up and down, dancing, and singing.  Running up to the nearest, who just happened to be Leane, the former Keeper of the Chronicles, she asked, "What is going on?  Why is everyone celebrating?"

"Why, Elaida is dead!  The Tower Aes Sedai were crushed just an hour ago.  Half our numbers went to go secure it.  We're moving in tomorrow!" she responded, half crying, half beaming.  "Finally, what Elaida did to me and Siuan has been avenged, as Alvairin was also stilled not 10 minutes past."

"Really?  Then I'll be raised soon!  That is so great!"

Running to find her friends, she found them in their tents, trying to cover their ears from the noise.  Bursting into their tent, she shouted, "Wake up!  Wake up!"

"What is it?" asked Stella drowsily.  "If it isn't important, then go away."

"Well, it is important.  Unless you don't want to live in the Tower and get raised to Accepted!"

Sitting up, Vana commented, "Of course I do!  Why wouldn't I?  What is the news?"

"Elaida is dead.  The Tower now belongs to us!"

"Really?" questioned Chrissy, jumping out of bed.  "Really, truly, definitely?"

"Yes.  Really truly definitely," said Ara grumpily.  Even though it meant being raised, she still wasn't happy to have to repeat things, especially in the middle of the night.  "Leane told me that we move into the Tower tomorrow."

Cheers greeted Ara's announcement.  Everyone hated having to sleep out in the cold, open space a few miles away from Tar Valon in tents when the White Tower was way warmer and comfortable.  Finally their dreams had been answered.  They were to become Accepted, and sleep _indoors_!  

_~Yeah!  Finally we leave this bloody place!~_ thought Lily.  

"And you dare lecture me about my language Lily?" retorted Ara, forgetting that Lily had only thought that.

"You read my thoughts again!  Stop it!"

"What?  I did?"

"Yes!  You need to learn to notice if what you think is said is thought or spoken!"

"Fine.  But when should I tell the Amyrlin about the mind reading thing?"

"When we get there.  Ask to speak to her.  I'm sure she won't be too surprised, after all the things you've been able to do: your power, your healing ability (A/N- Since I'm modeling her (Meaning Ara) after what I want to be, I've decided to make her a healer.  Sry I didn't introduce it earlier.  I kept forgetting.  But now it is in the story, and I think I might make it play a major role.  I dunno yet.  So just keep readin'!), which is better than even Nynaeve Sedai's ability, and now your mind reading.  She will probably thank you for it!" 

"Yeah.  But won't it seem weird if I tell her on the day that we move into the Tower?  Doesn't it seem a little…odd?"

"No!  Not at all!  Just say that you finally figured out what it was, but today…well, it will be yesterday…but yesterday was too busy to tell her!"

"I guess…"

"You'll be fine!" said Sa.

"What could happen to you?" asked Zelda.

"It will all work out," offered Vana confidently.

"I guess…very well.  But we had better try to get some sleep!"

~ ~ ~

            So…how was it?  I just kinda picked the next big highlight in Ara's life: the regaining of the White Tower.  So, now will you review?  *Stares at you hopefully, pleadingly*  Pleeze???  Well, anyways, more to come!  There will probably be like one or two more chapters (Probably two) and an epilogue.  So I'm not that far from the end.  There will be a sequel about Ara after the arches.   Look for updates!!!

~Lady Arabella Sedai


	8. Moving Day

(A/N- Here I am, back for another chapter!  Chapter 6 this time!  There will be a Chapter 7, and an Epilogue.  I'm pretty sure that will be all for To Be Accepted, k?  Yeah.  So thanx for reading this, and don't forget to r+r!  Thanx!  Now on to the story!!!

~Lady Arabella Sedai)

Chapter 6- Moving Day 

Ara woke bright and early the next morning due to the fact that Lily jumped on her bed.  "What do you want?" groaned Ara.  She had had another sleepless night.  "Go away if it's not important."

"I was told by Tiana Sedai to wake you.  We're packing and leaving in one hour."

"What!!!!" yelped Ara, literally jumping out of bed.  "Only one f***ing hour!!!!"

"What does f***ing mean?"

"What do you mean?  It's a swear word.  Haven't you ever heard it?"

"No.  Where did you hear it?"

With that question Ara froze.  She had never heard it before in her lifetime, but the feeling of another person in her head was still there.  It had come a month ago, but Ara had just thought that it was something that would go away.  Maybe she could have Nynaeve Sedai look at it if she was ever around.  But that word had come from that bundle of thoughts in her head!

"Um, I don't remember," lied Ara.  Yeah, so novices weren't supposed to lie.  What _tsag_.

"What does '_tsag_' mean?  Is it the Old Tongue?"

Ara realized that she had spoken out loud, not in her head like she thought.  At this rate, she was going to go blabbing all her secrets to the Aes Sedai.  Burn these memories!  "_Tsag_ is a swear word in the Old Tongue, yes.  I don't remember exactly what though."

"Oh.  Well, we just spent like, fifteen minutes talking.  You had better get packing!" Lily shouted as she sprinted out of the tent.

"Burn her," whispered Ara.  Now she only had forty-five minutes to pack!  S***!

~ ~ ~

That night, Ara was sound asleep in her new room, a small block of white plaster with a small bed and nightstand, plus hooks for her dresses, when a loud knock sounded on her door.  "Come in," Ara called sleepily.

"Why are you in bed?" demanded Lily, stepping into the room and closing the door behind her.  "You promised you'd tell the Amyrlin, remember?"

"Oh, yeah.  I forgot.  I'll just tell her in the morning…"

"You will _not_ tell her in the bloody morning!  You'll tell her bloody now!" Lily almost screamed.

"Fine…I'm getting up."  Ara groaned as she got up and put back on her novice dress.  "Now you come with me."

"I'm not the one going to see the Amyrlin.  You are."

"Then why don't you at least walk with me there?"

"Because I might get punishment for not doing anything."

"Fine then, be that way."

Ara stalked out of her room, just remembering that Lily was going out the door in time to not slam the door on her face.  She strode off towards the Amyrlin's Study.  Funny how she never had been there, or been taught where it is, yet she knew exactly where it was."

"What do you want?" asked a sharp voice.  Ara looked up at Sheriam and curtsied.

"I wish to speak to the Amyrlin Seat about something of much importance."

"The Amyrlin can not be bothered by a novice like you.  You can give your message to me and I'll give it to her."

Ara took a deep breath and hurriedly said, "What I have to say is for the Amyrlin's ears alone.  I want no one else to know of it unless she wishes it."

"You aren't going to go away are you?"

"Um…no Aes Sedai," gulped Ara.

"Very well.  Let me see if the Amyrlin will see you."

~ ~ ~

Egwene looked up as Sheriam entered the Amyrlin's Study.  Her study, actually, since she was the Amyrlin.  "What do you want, Daughter?"

"Mother, the novice Arabella Transtiva wishes to speak to you."

"What does she want?  I have things that need to get done."

"She wouldn't tell me. She only said that what she had to say was for your ears alone."

"Very well.  But if she means that this means that she can come to me for everything, she is very much mistaken."

"I'll send her in."

~ ~ ~

"Arabella.  You may enter the presence of the Amyrlin."

Ara slowly walked forward through the two large doors and into the Amyrlin's Study.  "You have now entered the presence of the Watcher of the Seals, the Flame of Tar Valon, the Amyrlin Seat," droned Sheriam.

Ara curtsied.  "Greetings Mother."

"Greetings Daughter.  Sheriam, you may leave now."

Sullenly Sheriam left Ara and the Amyrlin alone.  

"You told Sheriam you had something important to tell me?"

"Um…yes Mother.  I've found that I have the ability to read minds."

"You what?!?!?!?!"

"Can read minds."

"Prove it to me.  I'm thinking something.  Tell me what it is."

Ara listened for the group of thoughts that belonged to the Amyrlin.  Touching them with her mind, she could hear clearly what the Amyrlin was thinking: _~I can't believe it!  See can't really, can she?  Well, I'd better think of something that she'd never guess if I didn't tell her.  Maybe that I never took the Three Oaths on the Oath Rod, same as Nynaeve, Elayne, Faolain, and Theodrin.  She would never guess that!~_

Ara carefully repeated all that the Amyrlin had though.  Ending, she asked, "How is it you never took the Oaths?  Every Aes Sedai has."

"I was raised Aes Sedai at the same time as being raised Amyrlin, in Salidar.  I raised the other four there too.  There was no Oath Rod.  But tonight I have summoned all four of them to take the Oaths, and I will do the same.  But your talent may very well help me.  As soon as you are raised to Accepted, you will scout out the city, using the excuse of learning how to Heal better, and read peoples minds.  You will report anything that is out of the ordinary to me.  And you will be the first raised."

"But what about my friends?  Can they be raised the same day as me?"

"Very well.  Tomorrow then.  I will notify Sheriam.  Now depart, Daughter, and prepare yourself for tomorrow."

~ ~ ~

            OH NO!!!!!  I DON'T HAVE ANY IDEAS FOR THE ARCHES!!!!!  SEND ME SOME, OTHERWISE I SHALL BE FORCED TO ASK LILYFLOWER8602!  THERE WILL PROBABLY BE SOMETHING ABOUT HARRY POTTER!!!!!  AHHHHHH!!!  Okay, call down Lady Arabella Sedai, that's what you're saying, right?  Yeah, probably.  So review, and give me ideas for the arches!!!  Before I write them probably after Christmas, so you have until then to give me ideas.  Maybe a little after.  You will be acknowledged for sending in an idea, even if it isn't used, so send, Send, SEND!!!!  Hehe!  I hope you liked it!

~Lady Arabella Sedai


	9. Into the Arches

(A/N- Through extensive research (Mainly re-reading the sections of the WoT books that is about the arches and fan fictions here on fanfiction.net that were about the arches) I have come up with some things that will do for the arches.  All my own ideas that r really kinda similar to other ideas I read.  For more info on where I got the info, see my thanx page #2.  It isn't up yet, just so ya know.  It will be though.  So check it out ASAP!!!  Hehe.  Well, enough blabbing.  Here it is!  Review pleeze!!!

~Lady Arabella Sedai

PS- Now _this_ is my longest chapter yet!  A whole, um, 17 pages on Microsoft Word, in size 12 Times New Roman!!!!  Wow!  Hehe!  Just so ya know!

PPS- Now that Crossroads of Twilight has come out, I have to clear up any questions about this story.  As I started it before CoT came out, it happens before it, and any events that may happen in my story, like the recapture of the White Tower, may not occur in CoT, or may happen different!  Thanx!!!

PPPS- Sry it took so long for me to do it!  I got a writer's block!!!!!)

Chapter 7- Through the Arches 

Ara didn't get much sleep that night.  She had remembered all the things the Accepted had said about the arches.  One had even broken down crying at the thought of them!  Tossing and turning, Ara didn't notice that she was at the edge of her bed until she fell out onto the floor with a loud thump.

"Ara?  Are you all right?" whispered a voice behind her.  Spinning, Ara glanced nervously around. 

"Who's there?" she whispered back fiercely.  If it was an intruder, he or she would soon learn their mistake!

"It's me!  Lily!"

"Lily?  How are you able to talk to me?"

"You silly goose!  Didn't you know that there are small holes drilled between the novice rooms?  I don't know why they were drilled, but what I do know is they make an excellent way to talk!"

"Oh!"

"Yeah!"

"I'm all right though.  I was just nervous about tomorrow."

"What's happening tomorrow?"

"Didn't you know…" Ara stopped short as she remembered what the Amyrlin had said to her:  

"_Oh, and don't tell your friends.  Normally the novice doesn't know she's being raised until she is summoned.  Even if she does know, she doesn't know when.  You're the only exception, and I intend to keep you the only exception, understand?"_

Ara had gave her word not to tell, so instead of telling Lily, she was forced to lie.  Well, not really lie, but not tell the true truth.  "…that tomorrow is our first day using the classrooms and things here in the White Tower?"

"Of course.  But that isn't _that_ exciting, is it?"

"No, I guess not."

"Well then, good night.  And please try not to fall out of bed again."

"I won't!!"

"Good.  Now, good night."

Ara was already asleep.

~ ~ ~

Ara groaned as she rolled out of bed.  Hitting the floor much like she had during the night, she clambered to her feet and stumbled towards the door.  Flinging it open in response to the loud rap that had been bestowed to it, she curtsied unsteadily to Tiana. 

"Good morning Tiana Sedai."

"You have been summoned to become Accepted," Tiana thundered as all the novices in the hall stood and stared.  Ara had been one of the last novices to arrive before the Tower had been regained, and she was one of the first to become Accepted.  "Come.  The hour waits on no woman.  The Wheel weaves as the Wheel wills, when the Wheel wills."

"Yes Tiana Sedai."

Almost running to keep up with Tiana, Ara tried to ignore the stares of all the novices that needed to be raised, and would have been raised before her had the Amyrlin not allowed her to go first.  Were they still going to be mad at her when they too were Accepted?  Pondering that thought, Ara didn't notice when Tiana stopped and ran into her.  Blushing immensely, Ara whispered, "Forgive me Tiana Sedai.  I wasn't paying attention."

"Well, I very well noticed that.  But we must be on with the testing."  Walking briskly over to one of the four other Aes Sedai in the room, a Yellow who just happened to be Nynaeve al'Meara, she motioned for her to go instruct Ara.  Ara glanced around at the other Aes Sedai.  Short stout Verin of the Brown was one of the three holding the three silver arches situated in the center of the room, along with Elayne Trakand, a golden-haired Green, and Siuan Sanche, the Former Amyrlin Seat, who had been stilled, then Healed, and was now an Aes Sedai of the Blue.

"Welcome Arabella.  I will tell you two things now that no woman hears until she is in this room.  The first is that once you begin, you must continue to the end.  Refuse to go on and you will be very kindly put out of the Tower with enough silver to support you for a year, and you will never be allowed back.  Second.  To seek, to strive, is to know danger.  You will know danger here.  Some woman have entered, and never come out.  They were never seen again.  If you will survive, you must be steadfast.  Falter, fail, and…This is your last chance to refuse to enter.  Refuse now, and you will remain a novice with only one mark against you.  Twice more you will be allowed here, and only at the third refusal will you be put out of the Tower.  It is no shame to refuse.  Many do.  Now you may speak," intoned Nynaeve.

Ara stared at the silver arches for a long moment.  If she was Accepted, she would be allowed more freedom.  She could study whatever she wanted.  And she would get the chance to become more experienced in Healing.   "I am ready."

Tiana spoke in a loud, formal voice, "Whom do you bring with you, Sister?"

"One who comes as a candidate for Acceptance, Sister," Nynaeve replied.

"Is she ready?"

"She is ready to leave behind what she was, and, passing through her fears, gain Acceptance."

"Does she know her fears?"

"She has never faced them, but is now willing."

"Then let her face what she fears."

Ara slowly stripped, just as she had been taught.  You couldn't go into the arches clothed!

"The first time," droned Nynaeve, "is for what was.  The way back will come but once.  Be steadfast."

Ara stepped slowly into the glow of the arch.

~ ~ ~

_Where am I?_ thought Ara nervously.  _Where?  How did I get here???_

"Ara!  What are you doing here?  I thought you had gone to the market!" exclaimed Corele from the doorway behind Ara.

"I'm sorry Mother.  I was daydreaming, and was just standing here."

"Well, a beautiful woman standing alone on the street is the first victim for men.  Got on your way!!!"  With that, Corele slammed the door in Ara's face.

"Yes Mother," Ara whispered faintly.  She set off towards the market, noting the scene around her.  She was defiantly in Bandar Eban, but there were no Seanchan like Verin had said there were.  _Wait, what is a Seanchan?_ Ara thought suddenly.  _The way back will come but once. Be steadfast._

As she walked along deep in thought, she heard a screeching cry coming from far above her.  Craning her head this way and that, she could see a large gray bird flying overhead.  So large that there was two people sitting on it.  Wait, two people??  Who were they???

Ara's answer came almost immediately as the docks exploded in a molten fireball.  Ara, who had been close by, was thrown against a nearby candle shop.  Struggling to her feet, she rushed over to the scene of the accident.  Or, at least, it seemed like an accident.  That is, until Ara noticed soldiers coming out of the ruins of the docks, accompanied by a woman in dresses paneled with lightning bolts wearing a bracelet on their arm that was linked to a collar on another woman's neck.  She wore gray.  Scrambling away from them, she suddenly froze in her tracks.  She couldn't move.  She strained against the invisible ties that held her.  It had to be the women.  Who else could have done that!  _The way back will come but once. Be steadfast._

"Tuji, can she channel?" drawled one of the women as she drew nearer to Ara.  She was the one in the lightning bolt dress.

"She can channel, mistress," replied the gray-clad woman quietly.

"Joren!  (A/N- Yeah, this name belongs to Tamora Pierce, cuz he's in her stories in the Protector of the Small series.  I just don't want to get in trouble for using the name when I got it from her!  Thanx!)  Bring me an _a'dam_!!!

Ara just stared at her.  A what???

Ara got her answer as the soldier returned bearing a leash and collar identical to the one that the pair of women in front of her were wearing.  "Get another _sul'dam_ to take Tuji," the bracelet-woman commanded.

"Yes _sul'dam_," he replied as he trooped off.

The lightning bolt woman, _a _sul'dam_???_, suddenly lunged forward and in one quick move fastened the collar around Ara's neck.  Jumping back, she fastened the bracelet to her own arm.

"Get this bloody thing off me!" cried Ara, even though no one but the Seanchan could here her.  "Get it off!!!"

A few of the soldiers chuckled at Ara's outburst, but the _sul'dam_ wasn't amused.  "You will not speak that way to your mistress.  I am a _sul'dam_, and you are a _damane_.  And for that language, I will punish you!"

Ara screamed as the feeling of being whipped was felt my her.  She screamed as tears rolled down her face.

"Now, I have to give you a name.  What is your name child?"

"A-A-Arabella, or Ara, Bella, or B-B-Bell for short."  _The way back will come but once. Be steadfast._

"Ah, I like the name Bell.  I think I'll make it, um, Belai.  So Belai, I'm going to put the bracelet over there.  Don't try moving it, or moving yourself.  All it will do is leave you vomiting.  And trying to take off the collar yourself will not work, because you won't be able to even move your hand close enough!  Do you understand?"

"Yes."

"And my name is Serana," she added as she set down the bracelet near the wall.  "I'll be just around the corner, all right?"

"Yes."

"Good.  Soldiers!  Head out!!!"  With that, Serana led the soldiers around the corner.  

"Ara!" came a whisper behind her.  "It's me!  Niyusa!!"

"Niyusa!  Can you get this thing off?!?!"

"Yes, if you give me a moment."

"But we might not have a moment!"  _The way back will come but once. Be steadfast._

"It's your only chance!!!"

It took Niyusa five minutes to get off the thing.  "There!" she exclaimed.  "It's off!"

"Well well well.  What do we have here?" Ara heard Serana drawl behind her.  "Looks like two _marath'damane_ instead of one _damane_.  Funny how things change."

Ara turned, and then jerked her head back.  There.  The silver arch!  But how would she get there?  _The way back will come but once. Be steadfast._

"Niyusa, I have to get over there, otherwise I'm dead.  Can you help me?"

"The only way would to let them capture me," she answered hopelessly.  "If I put up a fight, you might escape."

"Niyusa!  You can't!!!  You'll become a _damane_!! You just can't!"

"Can't you see it's our only hope?  If we can't both escape, hopefully at least one of us can!"

"Very well.  You distract them and I'll run."

"At the count of three.  One…"

"Two…"

"THREE!!!"

Ara jumped up and sprinted for the arch as Niyusa leapt at Serana.  But Serana was ready.  She got the collar around Niyusa's neck easily.  Not seeming to notice that Niyusa had punched her in the eye, she looked around for Ara.  Not seeing her, she seemed to give up.  Ara just kept running.  She was running from more than the Seanchan.  She was running from Niyusa's screams.  Crying, Ara flung herself back into the arch.

~ ~ ~

Ara stumbled out of the arch.  How could she had left her friend in trouble?  She shivered as Tiana raised one of the silver chalices sitting on a table in the back of the room and poured its contents, clean water, over Ara's head.  "You are washed clean of what sin you may have done, and of those done against you.  You are washed clean of what crime you may have committed, and of those committed against you.  You come to us washed clean and pure, in heart and soul."

Ara was led to the next arch as Nynaeve intoned, "The second time is for what is.  The way back will come but once.  Be steadfast."

Ara quivered as she remembered what had happened in the last arch.  Was this going to be worse?  There was only one way to find out.  Hesitantly, Ara stepped into the silvery light.

~ ~ ~

_Where am I this time_, thought Ara.  She looked down at the white dress with the seven-striped band running along the bottom.  So she was an Accepted.  _The way back will come but once. Be steadfast._

Suddenly, Ara heard someone scream.  Sprinting down the wide corridor, she came to a halt, appalled by the scene before her:  there was Tiana, writhing in agony on the floor.  To any who couldn't channel and see the flows of _saidar_, they would have thought that Tiana was having a heart attack or something else.  But any woman who could touch the One Power would see the flows that were killing Tiana.  And the last person she would have guessed directed them.  Delana Sedai, of the Brown.  _But if she can use the One Power to kill, and not in defense of her life…she must be of the Black Ajah!_  At that terrible though, Ara turned to sprint.  

"Where do you think you're going, Accepted," cackled Galina Sedai, who was of the Red.  She had been a prisoner to the Shaido Aiel before being rescued by a group of Asha'man.  Imagine being rescued by the very ones you were sworn to hunt down and gentle!

"I am going to find an Aes Sedai."

"Aren't I one?"

"Yes, Galina Sedai.  Forgive me."

"Well, what is the problem?"

"Delana Sedai is attacking Tiana Sedai!  You must help her!  Delana must be of the Black Ajah!"  _The way back will come but once. Be steadfast._

"Ah.  So today was the day?" murmured Galina.

"Please, Galina Sedai!  You must help Tiana Sedai!"

"No, I can't you escape knowing that Delana is of the Black Ajah, loyal to the Great Lord of the Dark.  Or that I'm of the Black too!"  She grinned evilly as she reached for the source.  _The way back will come but once. Be steadfast._

Ara let out a scream as she embraced the Power, forming a blade of it.  She swung it a the rod of _saidar_ flowing into the other woman, hoping to shield her.  Her blade hit the rod.

The scream Galina released told Ara what she had really done.  Instead of shielding Galina, she had stilled her from the One Power.  Not forever, since she probably had Black Sisters who knew how to Heal, but she would never again touch the Power if she was accused of being a Black!

Ara ran for all she was worth towards the Amyrlin's study, dodging around battles between Aes Sedai.  Galina had mentioned some sort of thing about how today was the day.  Maybe it was the day the Black Ajah had decided to attack the Tower.  _The way back will come but once. Be steadfast._

Skidding to a halt in the anti-chamber to the Study, she grabbed _saidar_ and struck out at the two Sisters the opposed the Amyrlin and her Keeper.  Shielding them, she ran over to Egwene.

"Mother!  Delana was attacking Tiana Sedai!  Delana must be a Bl"

"I know, Daughter.  Tar Valon was attacked by a swarm of Dark friends.  As all the guards went to deal with that, it left the Tower unprotected, except for Aes Sedai and Warders.  The Blacks must have thought us vulnerable.  And we were.  And many of us will be dead by the time these Blacks are captured or killed.  The loss will be heavy.  Like the death of my Keeper.  Sheriam.  Just before you shielded them, one of them, I don't know which, struck the final blow to her.  They were just about to turn on me when you appeared.  The loss will be heavy."  _The way back will come but once. Be steadfast._

Suddenly, five more sisters marched around the corner.  They weaved the flows for shields for the two of them, as well as what she recognized as bindings.  Turning her head slightly, she noticed a silver arch.  _The way back will come but once. Be steadfast._

_That's the arch!  I must go!  But how can I leave the Amyrlin?_

"Go!  Go Ara!  Run for it!  There is nothing you can do!  Go in my Study and find some way to escape!  You must!  GO!!!!"

Crying, Ara sprinted towards the arch.  She collided with it and fell through…

~ ~ ~

Ara flinched as the second chalice was dumped over her head.  "You are washed clean of false pride.  You are washed clean of false ambition.  You come to us washed clean, in heart and soul."

"Are you all right?" asked Nynaeve worriedly.  Ara was white as a novice dress.

"Please tell me that's not what will happen! Please!"

"It may be.  It may not be.  What one sees in the arches may yet happen.  But it might not happen either.  We are not sure.  Was it bad?"

"I left the Amyrlin to die at the hands of the Black Ajah.  Nothing could be worse than that."

"That is what I thought when I came out of the second arch.  But I was wrong.  The third arch was worse.  Much worse."

"That's real reassuring," muttered Ara.  Nynaeve surprised her by laughing.  

"It's supposed to help you face your fears, not pamper you!"

"Sure.  Whatever you say," muttered Ara once more.

"You are so right!"  The pair of them giggled.  By that time they had reached the third and final arch.  "Now, back to business.  The third time is for what will be.  The way back will come but once.  Be steadfast."

Ara threw herself into the arch in a run.

~ ~ ~

_What is it going to be this time?_ thought Ara.  Turning around in a circle, she examined the room in which she stood.  _This is very orient.  But where am I?  _Looking down at her clothes, Ara chuckled.  Of course she was an Aes Sedai, and of course, of the Yellow Ajah!  How could she have forgotten?  _The way back will come but once. Be steadfast._

"Ah.  Arabella Sedai.  Welcome.  Or should I call you Queen Arabella Sedai?  Or Lady Arabella Sedai?" said a light voice from behind her.  Whirling around, she stared at the man stepping out from the door.  He had light hair and light eyes, and was tall, so tall even she needed to tilt her head back.  He could have been Aiel had he worn _cadin'sor_.  Shutting the door behind him, he sat down in one of the two chairs in the room.  Motioning for her to sit in the other, he stared at her.

"Who are you?" asked Ara nervously.  "Where am I?"

"Stop playing the fool, Aes Sedai.  You know who I am.  The whole world knows who I am."  Throwing back his head to laugh, he added, "And what shall I call you?"

"Um, just call me Arabella Sedai.  Please.  And what do you mean, calling me Queen or Lady?  I'm not either?" contradicted Ara.  Suddenly, memories rolled back on her, memories of the day she had received the news that the queen was dead, the day she was crowned queen of Arad Doman, even of the bonding of her Warder, Chris.  _The way back will come but once. Be steadfast._

"So, Arabella Sedai, do stop playing the fool and recognize who I am.  Why else would you have come at my summons?  And how could you not know where you are?  You yourself thought of this as a good meeting place, did you not?"

_I did?_ thought Ara, slightly panicked.  _Wait could it be…I've heard stories, but is he really what I think he is?  The…the Dragon Reborn?_  Racking her brain, she remembered being summoned to a meeting with the Dragon Reborn.  She had suggested this place, her private palace just off where the rivers Dhagon and Akuum joined.  _The way back will come but once. Be steadfast.  _

"I see that it is finally dawning on you, isn't it?  Did you really not know who I am?" commented the Dragon Reborn sarcastically.

"I…I just forgot, my Lord Dragon."

"Ah.  So, will you accept the alliance I have offered you?"

The alliance.  Yes.  He had agreed to not conquer Arad Doman, in return that she supported him, and supplied him with soldiers.  And also allowed him and his men anywhere in Arad Doman.  What a mess!  And she had to make that choice for Arad Doman, forgetting her fear that the he would ravage her country, him and his Dragonsworn.  She had always been afraid of him, terrified, like all Aes Sedai were of men who could channel the One Power, but he was worse.  She had the choice to accept his terms, or be conquered.  Some choice!  _The way back will come but once. Be steadfast._  Ara desperately hoped the way back would come soon.  Wait, what way back?

"So?  Your answer?" he asked impatiently.

"Um…um…"

"Just spit it out, bloody woman!"

Ara gaped at him.  Him and his language!  Embracing _saidar_, she channeled a shield, ready to use it when it was necessary.

"You will not channel around me, Arabella," interrupted the Dragon calmly.  "If you don't release it, I will be forced to shield you."

"NO!  I will not!"

"Very well."

"And you will never have Arad Doman!  Never!"

"Oh, then I will have to take it from you."

Ara could fill an invisible force trying to saw its way through her connection to _saidar_.  If she lost the connection, she was done for.  She flung her shield at Rand, and, without waiting to see if it worked, sprinted for it.

"You come back her, you bloody Aes Sedai!" he screamed as she ran out of the door.  She had to escape, but how?  Turning a corner, she saw the silver arch.  _The way back will come but once. Be steadfast._  But another part of her mind screamed _I can't leave my people to him!  If I leave, who's going to stop him!_  She ran to the door in-between her and the arch, as it was in her indoor glasshouse that grew flowers year-round, and felt it sear into her hand.  _He must have put a weave on it!_ thought Ara angrily.  Nursing her right hand, she quickly grabbed the door and flung it open with her other hand, ignoring how it burned her.  Racing towards the arch, she stopped at glanced back.  She had to leave her people to the mercy of the monster.  _Maybe if I hadn't held the Power this wouldn't have happened…well, what is done is done._  With that thought, Ara flung herself through the arch, into light.

~ ~ ~

Ara stumbled through the arch, falling to her knees as soon as she was out.  She cradled her burning hands as Nynaeve rushed to help her up.  "What is this?" she asked sharply, noticing Ara's behavior.  Grabbing her  hands, she turned them palms up, and gasped.  Right in the center of each palm was a sun.  "How did this happen?" she questioned.  "How?"

"I grabbed a door knob that burned me."

"Then why did you grab it with both hands."

"The arch was on the other side, and my right hand hurt too much."

"Well, there is nothing I can do.  You'll have those scars there for the rest of your life.  But I can at least make the pain go away, if you wish."

"Yes please, Nynaeve Sedai."

"What is going on here?" demanded the Amyrlin.  It seemed that while Ara was in the third arch, the Amyrlin had come, along with Tiana, who was a White (A/N- I'm not sure exactly what she is, meaning what Ajah.  I'm being very lazy right now, obviously!  Hehe!) a Red, and Gray, to witness the final chalice.  The arches grew quiet as Elayne, Siuan, and Verin let go of _saidar_, and stood with the rest of the Aes Sedai.  "What is the matter, Nynaeve?"

"Look at her hands, Mother.  They are marked with two suns."

The Amyrlin stared at her hands for a moment, and then walked back over the the final chalice.  "Let us continue with the ceremony."

Ara crawled forward and knelt before the Amyrlin as she tipped the last chalice over Ara's head.

"You are washed clean of Arabella Transtiva from Bandar Eban.  You are washed clean of all ties that bind you to the world.  You come to us washed clean, in heart and soul.  You are Arabella Transtiva, Accepted of the White Tower.  You are sealed to us, now."

~ ~ ~

Folks, this is **_NOT_** the end!!!  I still have a epilogue coming, and a thanx page.  It will probably be put up at the same time as the epilogue.  But since school has started again, don't look for anything soon!  We have _so_ much homework now, it's ridiculous!!!  Anyways, I hope u liked it!  It was the best I could do and still make it so that my future plots work!  Review pleeze!!!

~Lady Arabella Sedai


	10. My Thanx again

Here are more thanx for everyone.  I hoped u liked the rest of my story!  I thought the arches were okay, but oh well!  Well, I'll just get on with the thanx now:

Vana Burke- For giving me the idea for Ara's ability to read minds.  That fan fic of yours gave me the idea!

Sa- For the inverting the weaves thing!

Stormer- Thanx for the advise.  I won't have time to do that in this story, but as I'm doing another one, in which Ara is an Accepted on her way to be Aes Sedai, called…um…let me think…ah!  It is going to be called To Earn the Shawl.  Best I could think of.  Oh well!  So I'll try to interpret ur advice into TEtS, k?

Aaria- Thanx for reviewing.  Since there isn't much I can do to stop loading her with gifts, it doesn't really change the story.  But there is a reason.  *Hint hint- look closely at epilogue if u didn't get it!*  So thanx anyways!

Arie Tarou- You didn't actually review my story, but your fan fic gave me some ideas!

Keri Sedai- Once again, another non-reviewer.  But I read your fan fic, and it gave me more ideas!

Sonne al'Vere- Read, got ideas, yeah…

EveningWind- Just look at Arie Tarou, Keri Sedai, and Sonne al'Vere.  That's for u!

Lilyflower8602- Thanx, er, for the reviews and kinda the idea for the arches…

Zsych- Thanx for the review!  I'll have to consider what u told me!!!

Laviare- Thanx for the review.  Unfortunatly, it's too late to change what u suggested!  But thanx for the review anyways!!!


	11. Epilogue

(A/N- Well, here is the last "chapter" in my fic.  There will be another fic, just so ya know.  I'm not gonna just dump the story in the middle.  But don't look for it soon.  I'm currently working on a new fan fic about Lord of the Rings and me and my friends and, well, yeah.  I think u get the point.  So when I finish that, I will write the sequel to this, called To Earn the Shawl.  Yeah, I know, it's a cheesy name, but oh well!!!  I don't really care.  It will work.  So when I finish my story, just so ya know!), I'll start it.  But for now, enjoy my little epilogue thingy!  Thanx!

~Lady Arabella Sedai)

Epilogue- Secrets 

Ara sat at supper that night, wearing her new dress, white with the seven-striped band along the bottom  hem of it.  She looked at her friends, who were also wearing the dress.  Lily had been after her, then Sa, then Vana, then Chrissy, then Stella, and _then_ finally came Zelda.  She had been last, poor her.  (A/N- As they would all say, since they take French and I don't (I'm like the only one of my friends (And I have like 20) that doesn't take French), pauvre Zelda, which, according to them, means poor.  I dunno it that's correct or not, so sry if it's not!!!)  She had told no one of what had happened in the arch, but tried not to stare at Delana as she came to fetch Niyusa, who, after the first arch, meant more to Ara.  Was Delana really of the Black Ajah?  What if the visions Ara saw in the arches were true?  Was she really going to be queen of Arad Doman?  Was she really going to have to make the decision for all of Arad Doman to allow Rand al'Thor free access or not?  She desperately hoped not.  She wouldn't be able to make such a decision well.

"Ara?  Why are you so grim?" asked Vana, concerned for Ara's health.

"Yeah Ara.  You don't look so good," commented Lily.  

"I'm fine," mumbled Ara.

"Are you sure?" contricted Sa.

"Don't say you are sure if your not," commanded Zelda.  

"Yeah!" added Chrissy.

"Tell us if anything is wrong!" asked Stella.

"Okay, okay!  I will!" shouted Ara.  She lowered her voice as some of the other Accepted stared at her.  "Will you people just leave me alone?"  Was Delana a Black?

"What are you worried about?" nagged Vana.

"Oh, just something I saw in the arches."

"Oh, just forget about those stupid arches.  All they are supposed to do is make you sick with worry and fright.  Forget them!" instructed Vana.

"Maybe you can forget, but if I do, Arad Doman and the Tower could pay the price."  Clamping her mouth shut as she realized what she had said, Ara gritted her teeth together to face the onslaught of questions.  A moment later, she noticed that no one had asked her anything.

"Arabella?" questioned a voice behind her.  Ara knew that voice.  The novices and Accepted all know it, along with quite a few Aes Sedai.  It would be foolish not to recognize the voice of Tiana.  The Mistress of Novices is not one to be taken lightly!

"Yes Tiana Sedai?" answered Ara as she rose to her feet.

"The Amyrlin has summoned you."

_Now what for?_ thought Ara.  "As the Amyrlin commands."

Waving farewell to her friends, Ara followed Tiana out of the dining room and on towards the Amyrlin's Study.

~ ~ ~

Egwene sat before the fire, staring into space, deep in thought.  Could this Arabella really be the one?  She had instructed Sheriam to bring her the Kortena Prophecy so she could read it.  Sheriam had hinted at it, so she had just flatout ordered for it.  It would seem that Arabella fit it.  She was from where the ancient Jaramide was, and was 'marked' on her palms, and was the strongest channeler since…well, Egwene didn't know when since.  But it was surely a long time!  So that was probably why that dream was so important!

"Mother?"

"Yes, my Daughter?" answered Egwene without looking back.  When would Sheriam learn not to come in unannounced? 

"Tiana is here with the girl Arabella."

"Ah!  Send them in, send them in!"

Sheriam stepped back to allow Arabella to enter.

"Ah, Arabella," greeted Egwene as Arabella curtsied.  "Are you ready to start your 'healing' lessons?"

~ ~ ~

So, here's the end.  I know, I know, a crappy ending, but it _is_ an ending.  I could just leave it hanging.  And don't expect To Earn the Shawl anytime soon.  I think I might write about the arches of everyone else, like Vana and Sa and Stella and Chrissy and Lily and Zelda, so watch for those.  But, anyways, thanx for reading this!!!  I'll put up another "chapter" that will contain the info about what it is called, and when it is up.  Meaning I'll post another "chapter" after this when I have posted TEtS, k?  K!  Well, farewell for now from:

~Lady Arabella Sedai


	12. My Next Story

YES!!!  I started the next one!!!!  Called To Earn the Shawl.  About Ara as an Accepted.  I dunno if links work, but let's c….  If not, just copy into ur browser!  Enjoy!!

~Lady Arabella Sedai


End file.
